


Benna and Ren Stories : The Chandrila Princess

by French_Fraise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, lpartworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fraise/pseuds/French_Fraise
Summary: [GENDERBEND REY/KYLO REN]Her vessel damaged, Benna decides to land on Tatooine to hide from Ren and his mercenaries and repair it. She takes a job in a bar, getting money as fast as she can before her ex best friend finds her.Ren is upset Benna Solo ran away again and he is going to find her. And he will...but he is going to catch her ?Two parts fictionSecond part : SMUT SMUT !!!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, genderbend - Relationship, male rey/benna solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lpartworks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lpartworks).



> Oneshot based on the characters of Benna Solo and Ren created by LpArtworks.  
> Benna Solo and Ren have been friends since childhood while being both Padawan at the Jedi Academy directed by Master Luke.As grown up, their paths took different directions but both far from the Jedi Code. Nevertheless their force bond stills strong.  
> Benna Solo is an amazing pilot fighting for the rebels and Ren is the super sexy criminal who destroyed the Jedi Academy and who is now leading a group of mercenaries and force users to change to universe order.  
> They love each other (OF COURSE) but it is complicated... Anyway, this alternative Star Wars universe she created is great and inspired me for this first oneshot.
> 
> Go to see her arts on Instagram, it is just amazing !!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/lp_artworks/

“ _Come on, come on! You can hold it a little bit more…_ ”

It is not the first time she is flying in these conditions: out of gas in a damaged trashed ship after a fight with Mercenaries sent by Ren. Benna is one of the best and luckiest pilot in the galaxy (Thanks Dad) and she always finds her way out. Unfortunately, this time, her ship is badly hit and she needs to land asap to do some repair.

“ _Perfect”_ the dark hair woman says as her GPS indicates Tatooine. She pushes some button and the driving stick, several alarms ringing in the vessel. The landing is going to be difficult, she thinks while looking at the kilometers of sand of this planet under her. Benna bites her lips as she is heavily landing her ship on the sand. The ship bounces several times on the floor before stopping, the nose in the sand. “ _Well, not too bad_ ” she says, proud of her emergency landing. Suddenly, all the lights and alarms turn off making Benna sighs : the repair is going to be longer than she thought.

“ _Where is she_ ” he asks furiously. “ _It should have been easy for you to catch and bring her here._ ”

“ _Lord Ren, we are sorry but she escaped_ ” A soldier replies. “ _Her vessel was badly damaged during the fight so I guess she is going to need repair and land…_ ”

“ _You guess ?!_ “ Ren shout while asphyxiating him with the force “ _You know I don’t like guessing and I am expecting proofs of it! Go and look for her. Do not appear to me again without a solid answer_ ”

“ _Yes Sir_ ” He says while catching his breath back. He salutes the force user before leaving with another mercenary.

Once alone in his room, Ren sighs heavily and smashs the wall with his fist. He was so closed to capture her… again. He does not count anymore how many times she escaped and how close he was to get her to join. The ex-jedi wants her former friend to his side, with him. He walks angrily in the room, thinking of her, not certain if he loves or hates her. Ren tries to calm down and sit on his bed. He closes his eyes, breathing loudly. He is using the force to find her but she is keeping her mind closed, making it impossible for him to find her. “ _Kriff Benna, you are not making it easy_ ” He thinks, before laying down on the mattress.

After spending hours, trying to repair the old but solid Falcon Millenium, Benna must admit it: she needs new pieces and she is hungry. The young woman swaps her forehead with her hand, putting more oil on her face. She swears and throws her gloves to the floor of the vessel before walking to the exit. She needs money. Then she can eat, buy pieces and repair the Falcon to finally get out of Tatooine before Ren finds her. “ _Not a bad plan_ ” She thinks while tying her blaster belt around her waist. The young outlaw woman is heading to the next city, Mos Eisley, in the aim of finding some jobs to get money. She has been living like this for years, since the Jedi academy was destroyed and Luke disappeared. She did not use a lightsaber since her last fight with him. Neither the force. She knows Ren could find her and get her.

“ _Well, she will manage to escape… again_ ” She says, smiling while imagining how Ren is going to be mad… again. After arriving in Mos Eisley, Benna headed to the bar and thanks to a lot of talking and smiling to the owner she got a waitress’s job and a free meal. Now she is going from table to table, serving customers and smashing the hands of the pervert ones. It is not the first time she is doing it but, if she works hard enough, she will get all the money needed quickly. The black hair lady takes a glance to a table where guys are playing cards. “ _More money in the bank_ ” she smiles.

“ _I am out_ ” the man grumbles before throwing his cards to the table angrily and leaving the bar. “ _Always nice to do business with you_ ” Benna says in a singing voice while putting the money left on the table into her vest’s pockets.The guy was focused on her boobs and did not notice her cheating. Guys could get distracting by her cleavage, making it easier for her. She stretches and get up, leaving the bar for the night. She is walking back to her vessel while remembering when Ren and her were at the Jedi Academy, sneaking out sometimes to go to bars to play cards and cheat. He could have report her back to Luke but he never did. He followed her and covered for her naughty behavior every time. Benna feels nostalgic and sad, thinking of him before his fall to the dark side as Luke said. She wishes to have him back to her, she misses him so much…

Ren opens his eyes, fully awake. He can feel his heart beating faster in his ribcage. He can feel her. The young man seats in his bed, putting the sheet down his bared muscle torso. Benna is thinking of him, opening to their force bond. It is the chance for him to locate her. He closes his eyes and focuses on this connexion, their connexion. He feels her feelings: nostalgia, happiness, sadness and regret. His heart feels heavy. Suddenly, nothing. “Fuck” Ren swears while grabbing his hair. Benna did not open to the force long enough. He is angry. He gets up of bed and heads to the training room. No time for putting a shirt or shoes, he needs to evacuate his rage right now.

“ _Benna ? Come her!_ ” The bar owner screams to the black hair woman.

“ _Yes Boss ?_ ” She replies holding a plate full of dirty glasses.

“ _You said you wanted to earn more money right ?_ ”

“ _Yes, who doesn’t ?_ ”

“ _Well I have a better job to offer you than waitress and you have the perfect shape for it_ ” He says with a smile looking at her body.

“ _Shape ?_ ” She asks raising her eyebrows surprised, before following him to the backstage of the bar.

Ren is listening to Hux, a red hair woman who wants to restaure the old republic and order, talking about new followers found in Endor. She needs the help of Ren and the other force users to achieve her aim, even if she cannot stand them. He already knows it, he does not need to listen to her for hours. The red hair woman says a final word to conclude the meeting. “ Finally” the young man thinks. He gets up and leaves the room without a word. He gets to his room, frustrated. Another day without finding Benna, his subordinates are incompetent. Ren starts to remove his clothes, getting fully naked. He looks at himself in the mirror : his skin is tanned, his body is fully covered of freckles and scars. He let the top of these fingers caressing the most recent one, on his cheek, given by his former master. He left a deep mark on him, physically and mentally. He sighs and gets to his bathroom to take a bath as he ties roughly his hair in a bun. He gets inside the warm water, moaning and sits down before letting his head resting on the bath’s border. Sometimes, he wishes he could got back in time and change the past. The brown hair guy closes his eyes, thinking of her, always her…

“ _Hello there_ ” She says cheerfully.

“ _Benna ?!_ ” Ren says, opening his eyes and looking at her, in the room. “ _What are you doing here ?!_ ”

“ _Calm down pretty boy, you know I am not really here_ ” Benna says, seating on the border of the bath, a bottle in her hand. “ _You want some ?_ ”

“ _You are drunk ?_ ”

“ _Hum, I think so… and you ? You are naked ?_ ” The young woman says with a smile, looking down inside the bath. “ _I’m taking a bath_ ” He mumbles, blushing and trying to hide his penis.

“ _Why are you here ? Aren’t you hiding from me_ ?”

“ _I am here with you… but you can’t see where I am_ ” She explains before drinking straight from the bottle. “ _I am in a place and I know it is the kind of place you hate_ ” She gets up and stumbles in the room. “ _You know I thought of you today. I played cards with some guys and I won a lot of money._ “

“ _You cheated ?_ ” He asks with a smile feeling nostalgic, as he looks at her.

“ _I am a good girl, I’ve never cheated of my life_ ” She replies, winking before drinking more.

“ _You beat_ ” He says, laughing. “ _Benna ?_ ”

“ _Ren ?_ ”

“ _Benna I wish it could be like before… you and me…_ ” The young man starts before being interrupted by her shouting as she stumbles.

“ _Kriff_ ” She swears after falling on the floor “ _Sand everywhere, this planet is such a pain in the…_ ”

“ _Sand ???_ ” Ren shouts. “ _A planet of sand ?!”_

Benna looks at him, embarrassed before disappearing. She cut the force bond but he knows enough. He knows where she is. Tatooine of course ! He should have guess it. Ren gets up and dresses as fast as possible before rushing to his vessel.

“ _Where are you going Sir ?_ ” The red hair mercenary asks, a suspicious look on her face, stopping him at the corner of a corridor.

“I _found the Solo pilot_ ” He replies, continuing to walk “ _She is on Tatooine and I am going now_.”

“ _It is not necessary, we can send a battalion of soldiers, Sir_ ” The red hair commander says while walking with him. “ _They will leave in the morning_ “

“ _I don’t have time to wait for tomorrow_ ” Ren answers coldly “ _I am going now and hopefully she won’t escape again. Send them to meet me there._ ”

“ _Yes Sir_ ” She replies angrily and looks at him, boarding his ship. She keeps it for herself but she cannot stand his orders anymore. She has never liked him and she does not understand why he is the head of Ren, this band of force users as they called themselves. She looks at the vessel leaving the base and jumping to hyperspace. Hux knows that one day, she will get rid of him, no matter how.

Benna awakes with a hard headache. “ _Shit this alcohol was fucking strong_ ” She swears as she rolls in her bed, trying to escape the sun’s light. It was not a good idea to drink that much just to show these guys how strong she was. The black hair woman seats on the edge of the bed, grumping against her foolishness. At least, she has all the money she needs now to buy pieces and fly out of this planet. She gets up and drinks a full bottle of water, trying to clear her mind from the alcohol. Then, she undresses to take a quick shower. The cold water feels incredibly good on her moist and warm skin. “I need to buy a new IP compressor and change it. Then bye bye sandy planet” she thinks, a big smile on her face. She turns off the shower, steps out of it and dries her body quickly. In a few minutes time she is fully dressed and on her way to the market, wearing black trousers, a white shirt and her belt with a plaster. Benna negotiates for a good price the missing part and some food portions there. Her smile is always making wonders. After a quick meal and more water, she starts to change the last damaged piece of the Falcon. She does not count anymore how many times this old but brave lady has been damaged and repaired. It is a miracle it can fly! She laughs thinking of Ren: he was always afraid to get in and to never come back from space.

“ _Kriff!”_ She screams. All the memories of the past night are rushing back to her head. He knows where she is. Benna swears and grabs her hair mad at herself. She let her guard down because of this fucking sand alcohol. She walks in the vessel, grumbling. She knew one day her luck will go out. She needs to escape, quickly. “ _Think girl_ ” she says to herself. Unfortunately, she is not fully ready to leave, not before next morning. She can get everything ready today, work at the bar tonight for the last time and leave first thing in the morning, with more money. Benna stops walking and sighs heavily. Yes, her plan shall work, as always.

His vessel gets out of hyperspace, just around Tatooine’s orbit. Ren checks the timezone there : it is the evening, hopefully she will still on that sandy planet.

“ _BB-8 ? Turns off the engines, we are going to land there._ ” He says to his navigation droid before pushing buttons.

“ _We are going to fly low enough to locate her garbage ship_ ”. The droid makes some noises as a reply.

“ _I know, it’s a miracle that thing is still flying !_ ” Benna always has been a wonderful pilot and mechanic, creating amazing things with metal from scratch. They are flying above the kilometers of sands but without success. The sun is going down and he knows the black hair girl is smart enough to find hidden spots everywhere in the galaxy. The dark Jedi orders to BB-8 to land the vessel just outside of the big city of Mos Eisley. The suns is fully down and the night is dark, illuminated by the lights of the city. Ren puts the hood of his coat on his head and goes out of his ship.

“ _I won’t be long BB-8_ ” He says to the droid, with an affectionate voice. A tough mercenary can have a weakness such as a cute ( but dark) navigation droid, right ?!

Ren is walking around the streets, looking for the bars district. He hates bars but he knows Benna likes them. She always has been comfortable in these decadent places. The district is full of vivid and bright signs, inviting the clients to come and get drinks and fun. Some of the establishments are clearly not selling alcohol only. Mos Eisley has been known for years to be the perfect place for any kind of contraband. “ _The Republic will need to clean that place one day_ ” The young man thinks, walking in the streets. He is looking at the different bars entrance, trying to guess where he could find Benna. Some ladies from different alien races are trying to attract and invite him but he ignores them. He has never fall for women except one with plumped lips and long black hair. Ren tries to search her with the force but no luck. He decides to enter a bar where there is a sign about “ **Alcohol, gambling and women** ”. Benna loves to gamble and drink. That could be the place. An alien band is playing loud music on the stage, waitresses are walking between tables of men who are drinking and/ or gambling. He wrinkles his nose, disgusted by the smell before looking for a seat. Nothing in a corner of the room but a seat is free at the counter. Ren seats there, searching for a woman with long black hair. After a few minutes, he hears the barman coughs to get his attention.

“ _You pay or you leave_ ” He says while the young man looks at him. Ren fists his hand, strongly controlling himself to not slaughter the man.

“ _Anything without alcohol_ ” He replies to the barman, putting money on the counter. The guy nods and prepares his drink. It is stinky and greenish, probably milk. Ren takes the glass, wincing. He has very bad memories of Luke forcing him to drink milk while he was a padawan. He did not need it to become strong and tall.

“ _You will see the new girl he got. Damn ! She could give a boner to a monk. Her lips are plumped and her..._ ” A man describes seated at the table, near Ren. “ _That sounds like Benna_ ” He thinks with a smile. He picked up the right place. He is listening to the guys discussing about her and it confirms she is the woman he is looking for. He will get her and leave this planet with her. Too easy...

The barman who appears to be the owner jumps on the stage, the band stops to play. A smile on the face he says “ _Guys, the moment you have been waiting for: you have alcohol, you can gamble and now... the women !”_ The men are all screaming of excitement and wolf whistling.

“ _Such a pity for male gender_ ” Ren thinks while rolling his eyes. “ _The Chandrila Princess, guys_ ” The owner jumps off the stage and the band starts to play a more sensual music. The crowd is loud and applauding, the dark Jedi feels desperate seing this primal behavior. “ _Where the fuck am I_ ” He wonders while a feminine figure appears on stage. Ren cannot contain his surprise: his glass falls on the floor and his jaw drops. Benna is the Chandrila Princess ! And, she is not wearing much clothes. Her hair is tight in a messy bun, showing the ivory skin of her back. She is wearing a blue bra with small chains, a skirt made of several veils of different shades of blue, revealing her legs while she moves. With all her confidence and a smile, she starts to dance, sensually. She moves her hips, following the music, her flat belly waves sexily. Ren is hypnotized by her moves, she is so desirable and beautiful. He can feel his body warming up, the more he looks at her. She continues to dance and gets down of the stage to move between the tables. She approaches the customers who puts money in the belt of her skirt. Benna gets behind one man sitting and touches his torso before leaving, to continues to tease the other customers in the room. Suddenly, the black hair woman catches Ren’s gaze. She notices how shocked he is and it contents her. He always has been a shy boy, interested in books. As she is waving her body, she moves toward him and gets close to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to move sensually against him, between his legs. He cannot move or react, he just looks at her, hypnotized. She turns around and almost seats on his lap. Her hips are dangerously rubbing his lower belly, her hands on his knees. She can feel how embarrassed and hard he is.

“ _What are you doing right now ?!_ ” He whispers to her ear, red like a tomato.

“ _My job_ ” She explains while turning to face him, her hands on his hips.

“ _It’s crazy how much men can pay to see a woman dancing half-naked_ ”

“ _Why ?_ ” Ren, asks looking at her boobs pushed up by the bra, just under his nose.

“ _You know money. And you… my Lord. Looking for Shameless fun ?_ ”

“ _Shut up_ ”

Benna laughs before leaving his lap to continue to dance against some customers to get money in her belt or bra. Ren looks at her and can feels his lower belly getting harder, naughty thoughts about her and her ass rushing to his mind. The young woman was always a fantasy for him and, right now, she just completed one. She goes back to the stage, full of cash. She greets the public who is applauding before leaving the stage, to let another girl entering. The force user puts a hand in his hair, trying to gather his thoughts. He must catch her and quickly. He gets up and heads to the exit of the bar. He brings his hand to his hip and notices that his lightsaber is missing. Damn it Benna !


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has been fooled by Benna once again but he is determined to not let her go.  
> He will find her and make her pay for her insolence! However he does not know yet how is going to finish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last part of this oneshot on the characters of Benna Solo and Ren created by LpArtworks.  
> I hope you will enjoy this part with a long SMUT
> 
> Go to see her arts on Instagram, it is just amazing !!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/lp_artworks/

Ren gets up and rushes to the backstage, looking for Benna. There are several girls from different alien races but all barely dressed. She has already left.

“ _Where is she ?_ ” He asks to one of them.

“ _Who are you talking about ?_ ” She replies, trembling of fear.

“ _The black hair human woman who was dancing_ ”

“ _She just left_ ” Another woman replies, hiding behind another. “ _I heard she is staying in a room in a cheap hotel, closed to the bazaar_ ” She continues.

Ren nods and leaves the room and the bar. He heads to the bazaar, furiously. He is mad at her but mostly at himself for not being more cautious. Benna is such a sneaky bitch and she know how to outwit his vigilance. She has done it for years and she continues to do it, knowing his weaknesses. Arrived at the bazaar district, he realizes there are several hotels, not the most luxury ones. Damn if her Princess mother knew about her daughter life and behavior, she will be shocked. There are too many potential places. He does not have time for searching each hotel. He starts to interrogate people around the hotels entrance, trying to get information about her. Finally, a drug dealer tells him he saw a gorgeous human woman go in the hotel named “ the Sand’s jewel”. He tries to convince Ren to buy some of his drugs to have fun but the young man gives him a deadly look as a reply. The dealer leaves him alone and looks for other potential clients. Ren enters the hotel and looks at the receptionist.

“ _I am looking for a young woman with black hair, she just entered your hotel I believe. If you could..._ ”

“ _Sorry but it’s confidential, man_ ” the receptionist interrupts him.

“ _Ok let me try again_ ” Ren says, using the force “ _Give me her room number and quick_ “

“ _Room 302 third floor_ ” he replies, under the force power

“ _Perfect. Go now to the back room thinking of your life and forget about me_ ” He continues before heading to the third floor.

“ _I’m gonna think of my life_ ” The receptionist says while walking away.

Ren rushes to climb the stairs and arrives in front of the door of the room 302. He does not tap and enters in the room. Benna is standing in the room, wearing a long white shirt, her hair down. His eyes looks at her bared legs before going up to the collar of the shirt, opened on her chest and then looks at her face. She looks at him, not really surprised that he found her. She faces him, her back against the window. She glances at it to calculate how high it is, in case she needs to escape.

“ _I thought you were a gentleman and were respectful of women_ ” She says with a malicious smile.

“ _My lightsaber, Benna”_ Ren asks, closing violently the door.

“ _I don’t know what you are talking about_ ” She replies, playing with a lock of her hair.

“ _I know you stole it ! You..._ ” He says, walking to get close to her, his finger pointing at her.

“ _You what ?!_ ” She asks looking at him, her hands on her hips, facing him bravely. “ _You don’t impress me Ren_ ” She says ironically.

“ _Don’t talk to me like that !_ ”

“ _Or what ?! You wanna fight ?_ ” She asks, rising her fists. “ _Come and fight me, pretty boy_ ”

Ren tries to use the force on her but Benna strongly resists and hits him back. He stops her fist and taps her on the stomach. She gasps before attacking him back, aiming for his face. He avoids the blow and she kicks his legs, behind the knees, making him stumble on the floor. The dark Jedi falls on his back but captures her in his arms, her back against his torso, trying to strangle her in his arms. Benna bites his forearm, making him scream and release her. She jumps on him, sits on his hips and hits his face, straight to the nose. He takes her wrist, and stops her next stroke, trying to push her away from him. He catches her other arm when she tries to punch him again. The young woman resists and beats him in the stomach with her knee, several times. Ren groans of pain but does not release her this time, he resists. She stops, growling of frustration. They are looking at each other : Benna’s lip is swallowed and covered with blood, Ren’s eyebrow is opened and bleeding. They are both trying to catch their breath while pushing each other. They fist fought many times when they were young and Benna was already really good at it, even if she was far from being as strong as Ren. She knows how to use his own strength against himself. The young man let his gaze down her body and he notices her shirt is opened, revealing one of her nipples, she is not wearing underwear. He blushes but cannot look away. It is pink and hard, her boob is round and trembling. The young woman catches his gaze at her breast and laughs. He looks at her, mad.

“ _Kriff, you may be the head of Ren but deep down, you still a shy bookworm, easily distracted by my feminine attire_ ” Benna smiles, feeling nostalgic and softened.

“ _You will see what the bookworm can do_ ” Ren complains before lifting his upper body to put his mouth on her.

She stops laughing, surprised. It is not the first time he is kissing her though. He pushes her on the floor, laying on her, pressing his lips harder on hers. He has dreamed of kissing these plumped lips again so many times. It is good and he wants more. He releases her hands to hold her waist. Benna, finally reacts and slaps him in the face, stopping the kiss. She put her hands on his torso and pushed him on the floor before getting back on top of him, her legs around his hips. She hold his hands above his head, and looks at his eyes. They stare at each other, silently. She cannot resist and kisses him back. She cannot ignore her feelings for him anymore, she tried to so many times while they were young padawan at the Jedi academy, to ignore her forbidden love for her best friend. She is kissing him with more passion, holding his face between her hands. Ren put his hands on her waist, holding her tight. Their mouths are moving and opening up, letting their tongues touch. They are moaning of pleasure, kissing deeply, their tongues are violently caressing, they are both trying to dominate the other. They end the kiss to look at each other’s eyes. They do not need to talk to understand what they need, their gaze say more than words. Benna caresses gently his cheek, her thumb rubbing his scar, the one which represents the end of their life at the Jedi Academy. She finds his face full of freckles so sexy. Tonight, she wants to forget he is the head of Ren, a criminal and she is a wanted outlaw pilot from the Rebellion. Tonight they are Ren and Benna, two kids who are in love for years without recognizing it. The young man takes her hand and kisses her palm gently. He puts back a lock of her thick black hair behind her ear and slips his hand on her neck to invite her to kiss him again. She does it with pleasure, leaning on her forearms placed around his head. She licks sensually his lips, making him groan before sliding her tongue in his mouth to caress his. She unties his straight brown hair and caress it while leading the kiss. She is feeling so hot and wet between her thighs.

“ _Benna…_ ” He whispers on her lips, his hands moving down to grab her ass. He bites her swallowed bottom lip, tenderly, tasting her blood.

“ _Aww…Ren_ ” She gasps of pain. She bites his lips back, he groans and massages her butt firmly, above the small piece of lingerie she is wearing. She starts to move her hips, sliding her soaked pants up and down his boner. They both moan, move their hips against each other, getting more and more horny. Ren takes firmly her waist in his hands, pushes her on the floor and hooks her legs around his waist. With one hand, he slowly caresses her leg from the ankle to the thigh. The young man takes her in his arms and lays her on the bed. He kisses her before smiling to her and getting down between her thighs. Benna looks at him, shocked and trembles of excitement. Ren pull up her shirt and caresses her flat stomach. She leans on her forearms and looks at him, kissing her stomach, then tickling her thighs with his hair, getting closer to her sex. He looks at her through his untied hair, grins at her and touches her lightly, over the lace of her pants, she moans.

“ Oh Benna, you are so wet… _” He murmurs while rubbing his fingers over the soaked fabric. He pulls off this dripped piece of clothe revealing a strip of black hair and her cunt. He gulps, his boner ge_ tting painful of desire. The young man scoops her butt, and gives a kiss to her bud. Benna lets her head falls back on the mattress, no capable of speech but of moan. Encouraged by her appreciation, he starts to lick her pussy, caresses her butt, as she moans of pleasure. Ren licks and sucks her pulsing cunt with great care. She grabs his hair firmly and moves her hips against his mouth looking for the desired friction, her screams increasing in intensity.

“ _Oh Ren…I’m gonna…_ ” she pleads, her feet arching on the mattress. He can feel her orgasm coming through the force, the pleasure consuming her while he licks her throbbing cunt. She bucks in spasms, her all body crossed by waves of pleasure. She pants, trying to recover from her orgasm. Ren kisses delicately her inner thighs, her stomach and then lays down next to her, leaning on his arm, a victorious smile on his face. She opens her eyes and looks at him, smiling. She rolls on her side and caresses his arm covered of freckles, detailing his strong bicep.

“ _Well… You surprised me_ ” She grins at him. “ _Where did you learn to do that ?_ ”

“ _You can learn a lot of things in books_ ” He replies, a hand resting on her lap.

“ _I thought you were a virgin bookworm_ ” She teases him, sticking her tongue out.

“ _Fuck you Benna_ ” He says, slapping her butt.

“ _Oh yes… Fuck me Ren_ ” She replies, caressing his chest before kissing him deeply.

She pushes him with the force on the mattress before brutally remove his top, revealing his muscular torso, full of scars. She keeps the pressure of the force on him, keeping him still on the bed. She bites her lips, as her fingers run on his tanned skin, following the line of his scars and she loves what she is seeing: his pectorals, his firm belly and these abs. She lays on him and kisses his neck, his clavicule and then starts to suck his nipples, easing off her control on him. Ren caresses her back before holding her silk black hair, groaning of pleasure. Benna continues to lick and kiss his torso as she opens his trousers and removes it. She sits up and looks at him, naked. She looks hungrily at his strong thighs and between them. Damn he is big! She feels her pussy twitches, excited to feel him inside her. Ren gets up on his knees and puts over her head the shirt. Benna’s skin is white as milk and covers of beauty marks. She blushes as he looks at her generous breast and her small waist. She tries to hide her naked body from his gaze, shyly. They both feel like teenagers again, discovering their body for the first time, after years of denying their mutual attraction because of the Jedi Code. Mostly Benna’s fault. Ren has known his love for her for years and has embraced it a while ago. He caresses her hair slowly and then her cheek. She puts her hand on his, rests her head against his palm and drops a kiss in it. The young woman raises her eyes to his. They look at each other, without talking. The young man takes her hand and guides her to lay down on the bed and positions himself between her legs. Benna ties her legs around his waist, getting him closer to her. She slides her fingers in his brown hair and pulls him to kiss her. She feels his warm body on hers, his hard length rubbing her swallowed bud, her body shivering. Ren ends the kiss to put his lips in her neck, nibbling and sucking the ivory skin. Benna arches her back, pressing her breast to his chest as she grabs firmly his hair.

“ _Oh Ren, don’t make me wait longer_ ” She whispers in his ear before nibbling it making him groan. He feels his dick twitches. Is she a virgin ? He cannot tell and he knows she will never tell anything. He leans on one of his forearms and slides his other hand between their bodies to touch her again. He puts one and then two fingers inside her wet pussy, pumping in and out. She moans of pleasure, her hands going all the way from his neck to his firm ass.

“ _Wants more ?_ ” He asks gently, kissing her cheek.

“ _Please_ ” She whines, her hips lifting for more. He pulls his fingers out of her dripping cunt, full of her fluid. He takes his fingers to his lips and sucks them.

“ _So wet an ready_ ” he says, amused.

“ _Shut up Ren and take me!_ ” She complains, rubbing her hips against his. She is blushing, surprised by his confidence while sexually teasing her. He smiles and puts back his hand down, to put his hard cock inside her. He pushes slowly inside, gradually getting fully in her. She scratches the skin of his lower back. He is big and she is tight. It feels a bit uncomfortable and good at the same time. Benna squeezes him between her thighs as he starts moving in and out, slowly.

“ _Benna, you are ok ?_ ” He asks softly in her ear.

“ _Yes…_ ” She whispers back “ _I’m really good right now_ ” She adds, caressing his lower back “ _Don’t stop_ ”

She kisses him softly before putting her tongue between his lips. As he thrusts inside her, they lick and suck each other lips, moaning. It is slow and soft, like they are afraid to break this magic moment. But it is not good enough for Benna. She squirms out of his embrace, force choking him, getting him out of her with an angry growl. With a mischievous smile, she pushes him to lay on his back and step over and sits on his hips. She releases the pressure, letting him gasp for air. She lifts her hips and puts his cock back inside her warm pussy. She sighs of pleasure as she flicks back her head, bitting her lips. She puts her hands on his muscle torso for support as she starts to ride him back and forth. Ren groans of pleasure, putting his hands on her lower back, guiding her to move. Her thrusts are harder and faster, her hands caressing his chest from his pectorals to his abs. The young man is bitting his lips, doing his best to not come too fast: her pussy feels so tight around his dick. His fingers are now on her butt, scratching her white skin, leaving red marks. The young woman whines of pain but does not stop her moves. Ren sits up, leaning on one arm, the other around her waist. He kisses her neck and then drags to her nipple, sucking and moving his tongue around it. Benna’s body arches against his mouth, looking for more. He can feel her body shivering, she is rolling her hips, pulling him in and out faster. She slides her fingers in his hair and pulls his face off her nipple to kiss him lovingly.

Ren takes her waist in his hands and lifts her out of his hips to push her to the bed. Benna screams of surprise, laid on her back, her legs up. She looks at him, kneeling on the bed, his thick dick arise. He takes her hips and turn her on her belly before covering her with his body. She can feels his cock humping her butt while he gives small kisses on her neck and shoulders. He passes his hand all along her back, then on her butt and up again on her hip before he let it glide to her clitoris. His fingers circle around her bud making her scream and then slide inside her soaked cunt. “ Such a tight wet pussy” he whispers to her ear, nibbling it.

“ _See how easily my fingers are sliding in_ ” He continues as she is dancing on his fingers, searching for more friction.

“ _Ren, you became so bad…_ ” She moans, grasping the sheets. “Stop teasing me!” She cries, begging for more. She does not recognize the shy Ren she has known for years however, she really enjoys the naughty version of him.

“ _Tell me what you want_ ” He asks, pumping his fingers in and out.

“ _You, I just want you_ “

She replies, turning her head to catch his lips for a kiss. Ren kisses her back and removes his fingers from her. He takes her hips up to help her to get on her knees. Benna breathes heavily, waiting to feel him inside again as she rests on her forearms. The young man kneels behind her, caresses her butt, stud of beauty marks. He let his hands rest on her hips and slides back inside her, making them moaning. As he thrusts in and out her pussy, wildly, he starts again to masturbate her. She screams his name, arching her back and pushes against his thrusts, so close to come again. The young woman is losing control, feeling her orgasm coming as her cunt tights around his length, making him groan of pleasure. He rubs her clitoris faster and makes her come in a loud scream, her inside walls tightening hard in spasms. Ren grabs firmly her hips and thrusts wildly, in need to find his release. He moans her name over and over as he comes inside her, his body trembling of the pleasure, his head flicked back, the eyes closed.

They are both panting, trying to recover from this powerful orgasm. Benna falls on her belly with a moan of satisfaction, the face in the pillow. Ren pulls out of her, dropping their mixed fluids on the bed and on her butt. He lays down on top of her and kisses her neck several times before rolling on his back on the bed. He throws his hand in his hair, blissfully happy. Benna turns around and rests again his warm body. He wraps her in his arms, holding her tight in his embrace. He kisses her hair as she gently caresses his back. He feels so happy but sleepy. He has dreamt of this moment for years. The young man loves her so much, he wishes she could love him back the way he does.

“ _Benna ? I l…_ ”

“ _I know_ ” She interrupts him, a finger on his lips. “ _Time to sleep Ren_ ” She whispers before putting a kiss on his chest.

He closes his eyes and fells asleep in a few seconds time, smelling her hair. She smells like cinnamon, like she always has…

Ren turns over as a sunbeam wakes him up. He growls as he wraps his arms around a pillow, trying to get away of it. He sighs and slowly opens his eyes. All the memories of the previous night are rushing back in his mind, making him smile. He passes his arm on the mattress looking for Benna’s body but he cannot reach her. Awake, he lifts his head and looks around the room. No one. He gets out of the bed and searches for her as he ties his hair in a bun. He notices her stuff is gone. He sighs as he understands she is gone. He should have known their love night was a one-shot but he feels heartbroken. The reality cannot let them be together, they are following two paths too different. He must admit it, they cannot love each other as he wants to. The young man rubs his face grumbling, and opens his eyes to see his lightsaber on the nightstand with a note. He takes it and reads it, with a smile, his heart bouncing in his ribcage with joy.

“ _Until next time Pretty boy._

_You may need it <3 _

_The Chandrila Princess_ ”


End file.
